1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to gas turbine engines, and more particularly to modular components in gas turbine engines.
2. Description of Related Art
Gas turbine engines, such as turbo fan engines, turbo shaft engines, or the like, typically include low and high-pressure compressor sections, a combustor section, and low and high-pressure turbine sections. From time to time, these sections need to be assembled and disassembled. If one section needs to be removed, this may result in another section or other engine components also being removed, even if there is no other reason to remove the other section or components. For example, to access a high-pressure turbine section for repair, a low-pressure turbine is also typically removed just to access the high-pressure turbine.
Such conventional methods and systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for improved gas turbine engines.